Drapgn ball Super genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the anime with a female Goku
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon ball super

* * *

Goko is driving a tractor when it runs over a tree stump.

Huh? Said Goko.

Uh said Goko.

Goko sighs.

She tries to tug the stump out of the ground, but it won't come out.

You just won't let go will you said Goko.

You're about as stubborn as Vegeta said Goko.

Goko chuckles.

Goko rips the stump out of the ground and tosses it away.

Hey, mom said Gotens.

Huh?! Said Goko.

I got your lunch said Gotens.

Oh, hey said Goko.

Kinda early for school to be out isn't Gotens said Goko.

No mom, this is Sunday said Gotens.

Wow! Is it said Goko.

Well, then you wanna drive the tractor for me while I eat? Said Goko.

Ok sure said Gotens.

I love lunch said Goko.

Thanks for the grub said Goko.

That was awesome said Goko.

Then she goes super Saiyan and starts training.

Then Gotens hears his mother training,

But gotens watches her and from not paying attention hey drives the tractor off the cliff.

Huh?! Said Goko.

Than Goko uses instant transmission to save her son and the machine.

Look Goten, you've gotta drive a little better than that or I can't focus on my training said Goko.

Do you really thinking you have to keep training? Asks Goten.

Yeah said Goko.

Majin Buu was ridiculously strong there's no way I could have stopped him on my own said Goko.

And ya know someday someone even stronger could show up said Goko.

So I gotta keep training to keep you guys safe said Goko.

Make sense? Asks Goko.

I guess so said Goten.

The truth is I'd like to go to King Kai's planet and do some hard-core training but you're dad's not quite sold on it said Goko.

Flashback to Chicho.

Not a chance said Chicho.

You need to work you need to earn this family some money for once said Chicho.

End flashback.

Yeah, sometimes I think he must be the strongest on the planet said Goten.

And I guess he has a point since all of grandpa's treasure burned up in that fire there's not that much money left said Goten.

But dad says there are you can make decent money mom said Goten.

You know by getting into the kind of stuff Mr. Satan does said Goten.

Maybe but I like being out where I can sneak a little training at least said Goko.

This field is kind of a mess said Goten.

Goko Laughs.

Yeah said Goko.

* * *

Scene changes to unknown planet.

A man with a pig like face comes into a kitchen.

What's taking so long? Asks the pigman.

Bring it all in quickly said the pigman.

The kitchen staff are shocked.

They rush to cook.

Scene changes to a dining hall where a blue man and a cat creature are at the head of the table.

Lord Beerus, please help yourself to this royal feast said the pigman.

Each course macaulay crafted by our world finest chefs and I can assure you they are the definition of eqsuite said the pigman.

hmm is that so said Beerus?

Well, we'll see about that said Beerus.

Then Beerus examines the food.

Please remember your manners Lord Beerus said a blue-skinned man.

And what's this? Asks Beerus tapping a glass.

The pigman looked at his chefs.

Then a chef explained.

Beerus couldn't pronounce the name of the dish.

Are you serious what an insufferable name said Beerus?

He eats in one go.

Hmm, tastier than I expected said Beerus.

The use of salt is divine said Beerus.

Haha thank you, my Lord, so you won't said the pigman.

However, said Beerus.

There's A greasy mouthfeel which is for what I assume is desert said Beerus,

Tell you what i'll only take half said Beerus.

Half my lord? The Pigman.

Half the planet explodes.

A bit harsh for food you called tasty wouldn't you say, my Lord? Asks the blue-skinned man.

All that grease is unhealthy said Beerus.

Makes you sluggish all day said Beerus.

I've done this galaxy a favor said Beerus.

* * *

Scene changes to Satan city then to Mr. Satan's home.

Mr, Satan can get a quite? Asks a reporter.

How do you about receiving the grand prize from the world peace assembly? Asks reporter 1.

He silences them.

I've prepared a statement which i'll now state said, Mr. Satan.

Then he gave the statement.

Then Majin Buu comes into the room.

What the deal? Buu hungry said Buu.

Buu said, Mr. Satan.

Some pink weirdo has entered the room said the reporter.

Mr. Satan Buu need food said Buu.

Uh, Buu can't this wait i'm kinda busy here said, Mr. Satan.

Hungry now yells Buu.

He yells at him said the reporter.

I pretty bold move yelling at our planets savior said the reporter.

Maybe he's not afraid of him said a cameraman.

Maybe he's even stronger said the cameraman.

Mr. Satan gets nervous.

No, it's not like that! Everyone stay calm said, Mr. Satan.

There's no need to be afraid of this guy said, Mr. Satan.

He is an alien but not an invader said, Mr. Satan.

Truth is he's a galactic warrior who traveled from the farthest reaches of space and begged me to become his sensei said, Mr. Satan.

It was rough at first but now he's my top pupil said, Mr. Satan.

Yeah, that makes sense said the reporter.

Don't why I didn't get that said the cameraman.

Now get! Go back to your training room said, Mr. Satan.

I told you Buu hungry said Buu.

Your mighty sensei told you to wait in the back said, Mr. Satan.

Buu blows his top then goes back into the back room.

It's amazing said the reporter.

Then they praise him some more.

Excuse me while I powder my nose said, Mr. Satan.

Scene changes to Mr. Satan trying to kiss up to Buu.

Buu i'm sorry said, Mr. Satan.

Aww! Don't be mad you know I love ya said, Mr. Satan.

I'll make you lots of tasty treats later and then maybe a nice bubble bath your favorite said, Mr. Satan.

Hungry now said Buu.

Ok ok! Keep your cape on said, Mr. Satan.

Then he rushes over to the cabinet.

I'm sure there's chocolate or something here said, Mr. Satan.

Then a bunch topples on top of him.

Videl! Give your daddy a hand said, Mr. Satan.

I can't find a chocolate said, Mr. Satan.

Videl said, Mr. Satan.

* * *

Scene changes to Videl and Gohan walking out of a bookstore.

I can't believe we found it said Videl.

Lucky you, you've been wanting that book for a while said Videl.

Oh yeah, this gonna make my research a whole lot easier said Gohan.

Thanks, Videl said Gohan.

I'm not sure I deserve though said Gohan.

What's that mean? Asks Videl.

You have been studying like crazy said Videl.

I know you keep buying me all these incredible gifts like this said Gohan.

And I feel bad because I can't buy you anything said Gohan.

There's an easy fix for that just don't feel bad said Videl.

Huh? Said Gohan.

The best gift you could give me is keep on studying hard Gohan said Videl.

Then i'll have a scholar as arm candy said Videl.

Deal said Gohan.

Speaking of arm candy I want something sweet let's try that bakery said Videl.

* * *

Scene change to Capsule Corp.

Voice over: a present said Trunks.

Yeah said Gotens.

My brother and Videl got married and I haven't gotten them anything said gotens.

I want find a present that my new sister-in-law will love for sure said Gotens.

Oh! Something she'll love huh? Said Trunks.

For girls that pretty much means one thing said Trunks.

What thing? Asks Gotens.

Scene changes to a jewelry store.

So what do you think? Asks a salesman.

It's beautiful said the woman.

But I can't you to buy me that baby it's too much said the woman.

Nonsense dear I want to said the man.

Could we maybe have a look at that one? Asks the man.

How about this one? Asks the salesman.

Are these gag gifts there tiny said Trunk.

Maybe there rings for babies said Gotens.

No way she would be happy with one of these pebbles said Trunk.

You'll have it go way bigger said Trunk.

Unless you have a magnifying glass said Trunks.

Yeah said Gotens.

Uh, hello, can I help you, boys? Asks the salesman.

Over there may be said gotens.

Let's see said Trunks.

Nah these are tiny too said Gotens.

You should get her something else said Trunks.

Then they left.

Did you see that? Asks the man.

They can fly said the woman.

* * *

Oh wow said man 2.

It really does feel softer now said man 2.

I don't what to get her said Gotens.

Yeah, Jewels are out we gotta get creative said Trunks.

Then trunks mentioned something about toilet water.

Note: skipping Trunks flashback.

Well if your mom likes it i'm sure Videl will too said Gotens.

Ok to the girly store said Trunks.

Then they flew off.

I can't afford this stuff for my allowance said Gotens.

Then they hear an old man yell about the products and then they hear something about the hots springs and get an idea.

Hey, old dude said Trunks.

Those hot springs how do we get there man? Asks Trunks.

Excuse me said the old man

The springs the one you mentioned that are great for your skin said Trunks.

Wow, your a good eavesdropper said the old man.

He gave them directions.

Thank you old dude said both.

* * *

They fly towards the springs with a large jar.

Nothing's here said Gohan.

Oh is that it? Asks Trunks.

That water looks kinda dirty said Gotens.

Probably because all those old people are in it said Trunks.

Maybe we should go higher up the mountain said Trunks.

Can't we just get it out of a toilet? Asks Gotens.

Look over there said Trunk.

Wow, it's crystal clear said Gotens.

I bet she'll like that why better said Gotens.

Yeah said Trunks.

There we go, a little more, fill up all the way said Gotens.

Careful don't fall in said Trunks.

Nice let's head back said Trunks.

Then a giant snake attack and they beat it.

* * *

Scene changes Gohan and Videl's house.

Yohoo Videl said Trunks.

Here! It's my mega special wedding gift said Gohan.

Wow! That's for me said Videl.

That's so thoughtful said Videl.

Thanks, Goten said Videl.

Gotens, Trunks, when did you get here? Asks Gohan.

Hey Gohan.

Hey, what's that? Asks Gohan.

This is a wedding gift from your little brother said Videl.

It's toilet water said Gotens.

Uh, what? Asks Gohan.

It's for her face, Trunks helped me get it up on a mountain said Gotens.

Sounds like you through a lot of trouble said Videl.

Don't you want to try some? Asks Trunks.

Sure said Videl.

She tries it.

Pretty smooth huh? Asks Trunks.

You like it? Asks Gotens.

Yeah thanks, my skin feels incredible said Videl.

Thanks, Gotens and thank you Trunks said Videl.

I'm a lucky girl said Videl.

Well just let me know if you run out and i'll get you more anytime said Gotens.

* * *

Scene changes to Goko and Gotens.

You did a really good thing Gotens said Goko.

I'm sure made Videl's day said Goko.

So what their house like? Asks Goko.

It's super big said Gotens.

Well, Mr. Satan had it built so I bet it is said Goko.

Sure was nice of him, now Gohan can study all he wants and not worry about bills said Goko.

Then hear a honk.

Hey there great to see ya Goko said, Mr. Satan.

I been looking for ya said, Mr. Satan.

Chicho said you'd be up here said Mr. Satan.

Oh hey, Mr. Satan said Goko.

Well that's funny we were just talkin about you said Goko.

You're a good man said Goko.

I can't thank you enough for buying that huge house for Gohan said Goko.

It was my pleasure said, Mr. Satan.

I mean what you expect Videl's my baby girl said, Mr. Satan.

But enough about the house said, Mr. Satan.

That's not why i'm here said Mr. Satan.

You did you happen to see the news today? Asks Mr. Satan.

No! I don't watch TV said Goko.

Alright them i'll tell ya said, Mr. Satan.

I got an award today, a grand prize, in fact, said Mr. Satan.

From the world peace assembly for saving the earth from certain doom said, Mr. Satan.

You don't say said Goko.

Then he explained.

Well, that what it's for said Mr. Satan.

And the prize money is substantial, a hundred million Zeni said Mr. Satan.

A hundred million said Goko.

Ssh said, Mr. Satan.

But the point is you're the only that really deserves it said, Mr. Satan.

So i'm handin it over said, Mr. Satan.

Whoa whoa, I can't accept that said Goko.

Come on don't be silly you earned it said, Mr. Satan.

No, it's fine I wasn't the only one fighting him said Goko.

You did your part too in your own way said Goko.

But I've already got too much money to count said, Mr. Satan.

Besides Vegeta said no too said, Mr. Satan.

But of course, that guy's married into the richest family on Earth said, Mr. Satan.

Hold on said Goko.

How much is a hundred million Zeni? Is that more a hundred thousand? Asks Goko.

Uh yeah, of course, said Mr. Satan.

Let's see it's a thousand times more, in fact, said Mr. Satan.

A thousand time more than a hundred thousand said Goko.

Well, now I really don't want it said Goko.

Where would I put it? Asks Goko.

I don't have a treasure cave said Goko.

Maybe you should take it mom said Gotens.

If you come home with all of that money than dad won't worry about you having a job so you can go train with King Kai said Gotens.

You think so? Said Goko.

Uh said Goko.

But it's so much said Goko.

Come on Goko, listen to your boy and take the cash said, Mr. Satan.

Fine! I'll take it said Goko.

We could use the money but you're sure you don't want it said Goko.

Well ok said Goko.

Thank you said Goko.

Yeah, that's a relief said, Mr. Satan.

Now I hate askin for somethin' in return here but can you keep this on th low down I got a reputation to protect said, Mr. Satan.

* * *

Scene changes Goko's house.

A hundred million Zeni said Chicho.

I don't even know what to say Goko said Chicho.

With this money, we can afford any school we want for Goten said Chicho

And lots of private tutors and anything else we need said Chicho.

I'm glad you like it said Goko.

So uh I wondering if I could you know train with King Kai now? Asks Goko.

Yeah! Sure! Said Chicho.

Just drop by from time to time okay said Chicho.

Awesome said Goko.

All right then see ya soon said Goko.

Then she used instant transmission to leave.

I'm gonna start looking for tutors right now and private schools

Then Master Roshi barged into the house.

Goko is it true you really got a hundred million Zeni said Master Roshi.

Then he made comment about buying dirty movies with the money and that ticked Chicho off.

So he kicked him out.

* * *

Scene changes to the Kai's

Ancestor another planet is gone said, Kibito Kai.

Just what could be happening out there? Asks Kibito Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon ball super.

* * *

King Kai is driving around his world in his car with Bubbles.

Doesn't get better then this said, King Kai.

Perfect weather for a little drive said, King Kai.

You know when evil monsters aren't bent on destruction life's as easy as pie said, King Kai.

Then Goko appears in the road causing King Kai to be scared and crash into his house.

Aah oh whoops said Goko.

What were you thinking? Who jumps in front of on joy ride? Asks King Kai.

Seriously said, King Kai.

Oh uh, i'm sorry said Goko.

But hey it's not that big of a problem, right? Can't you just your powers to fix your car and house faster? Asks Goko.

Of course but fixing them by kills time and gives something to brag about said, King Kai.

But I gotta address why are you here Goko? Asks King Kai.

What? What do you think? Asks Goko.

Don't talk with your mouth full it's rude and it's a choking hazard and you're a lady said, King Kai.

Aah said Goko.

I'm stuffed said Goko.

Don't worry there's not trouble said Goko.

I came here to train a bit that's all said Goko.

Your world's gravity is ten times stronger than earths remember said Goko.

I can't think of a better place in the universe to build some serious muscle said Goko.

Ugh said, King Kai.

Hmm said Goko.

You don't sound happy said Goko.

Of course, i'm not said, King Kai.

Why would I be happy that a Saiyan is using my sacred world as her own workout gym and let me guess you'll want room and board with too said, King Kai?

Yeah sure that sound great, come on King Kai you act like we're not friends or something said Goko.

Hey, maybe you forgot because my sense of humor but I have pretty major deal said, King Kai.

I'm way higher than a guardian and you wouldn't have talked to Kami like this said, King Kai.

I'm gonna jump to it alright? Said Goko.

Hey said, King Kai.

Man, this feels great said Goko.

Nothing is better than training on a full stomach said Goko.

Well change your clothes at least you look like your on a safari or something said, King Kai.

Yeah, now we're talkin said Goko.

Man, it's been way too long said Goko.

* * *

Scene change to Beerus.

What was I just dreaming said Beerus?

I can almost remember said Beerus.

But then it slips away said Beerus.

Oh, Whis are you done? Asks Beerus.

Whis said Beerus.

* * *

I still have 2 more minutes Lord Beerus said Whis.

After awhile Beerus goes after Whis.

Sorry, Whis time's up said Beerus.

It's only been 2 minutes and 20 seconds and you know it said Whis.

You sure? Asks Beerus.

Because it feels more like 2 centuries and 20 years to me Whis said Beerus.

Oh, pish posh said Whis.

I still don't get why you're so earatable the first two years after waking up said Whis.

You know all the talk about this dinosaur meat are just rumors may not be true said Whis.

I mean well aware of that but I still think it's worth a try said Beerus.

If those stories are true then it packs a flavor unrivaled in the cosmos said Beerus.

I'm hoping it gives me a jolt to my senses and helps me remember the figure from my dream said Beerus.

A dream? Said Whis.

A preamnation said Beerus,

Forgive me but your preamnations don't have much history of coming to fruition said Whis.

You're mocking me aren't you said Beerus.

Then Beerus battle a creature and wins.

Are you done now? Asks Whis.

It really irks me when a creature when a creature lacks basic manners said Beerus.

Now then what was I talking about? Asks Beerus.

You had a premonition about a mysterious figure you can't recall said Whis.

Oh right i'm this close to remembering but I can't say Beerus.

Oh, and it's such an annoying feeling said Beerus.

So My lord what about the meat shall we try some said Whis.

Forget it doesn't look that tasty after all said Beerus.

* * *

Scene changes to the world of the Kai

Ancestor is there something the matter? Asks Kibito Kai.

Is there a problem with the tea too bitter? Said Kibito Kai.

Seriously you didn't feel that? Asks elder Kai.

Feel what ancestor? Asks Kibito Kai.

Were you born yesterday? Asks elder Kai.

This is bad said, Elder Kai.

Horribly horribly bad said elder Kai.

* * *

Scene changes to Beerus.

It's only been 39 years Lord Beerus the Destroyer has awoken said elder Kai.

* * *

Scene changes to Bulma's home.

Training level 1234 said Vegeta.

Engage now said Vegeta.

* * *

Scene change to Goko.

Goko is pulling something.

You're ruining my lawn Goko said, King Kai.

It'll grow back, don't make me stop i'm just starting to sweat said Goko.

* * *

Scene changes to Beerus.

Others might see this explosion as something foul but in my eyes, there is nothing more beautiful than a shattering planet said Beerus.

Are you sure that was wise? Asks Whis.

What if the meat could have helped you? Asks Whis.

It's no longer required said Beerus.

Oh? Is that so? Said Whis.

Yes, I planned for the punch of flavor to jog my sleepy mind but it's this full-bodied explosion that's done the trick said Beerus.

Now I see her clearly the ultimate fighter waiting to be awoken, her power will keep me suitably entertained said Beerus,

Now the image of the name said Beerus.

By all means, let's hear it said Whis.

What was it? It starts with an S said Beerus.

It's super something said Beerus.

Yes super saiyan god said Beerus.

A super saiyan god? Said Whis.

Are you sure? Asks Whis.

I think though is that wrong i'm forgetting it again said Beerus.

That's the trouble with visions there too slippery said Beerus.

Apparently so said Whis.

Well, I wouldn't strain too much about it said Whis.

Why don't we go back and get you fed said Whis?

You don't have to ask me twice said Beerus.

All right then hold on said Whis.


End file.
